Saving The Kingdom
by Slower Than Stampeding Turtles
Summary: Isabella Marie is the child of Volturi King&Queen, Cauis&Athenodora. Her family and mate-Alec, get captured by another coven who is hungry for power. She will need to make friends,enemies & battle her way back into the arms of her fellow vampires.
1. Chapter 1: The Dealio on Bella V

Bella is the hybrid daughter of Cauis and Athenadora Volturi, which makes Bella, Princess Isabella Marie Volturi. Her birth was violent, just like Renesmee's in Breaking

**Dawn, but she will age slowly, since she's exposed to SO many vampires (I'll explain better later when the time is just right).**

**Bella looks and is 5 years old and very smart like a 10 year old.**

**I decided to re-write this story. I lost interest months ago, I really should have given you guys a heads-up, but I was too lazy :/**

**But, now I'm updating again.. Well, I'm _re-posting_ this chapter :D**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories! **

**Pictures will be on my profile, very soon.**

**_:) ENJOY & REVIEW..or SUBSCRiBE...& FAVORiTE!_**

* * *

I was practicing my ballet in the hallways of the castle, singing softly to myself. Demetri is getting married in a week or so and I have to be the flower girl, Leah thought it was a great idea.

She. Is. A. **WEREWOLF**! How cool is _that_? Leah's awesome! She's really nice and always has a smile on her face, whenever Demetri is around. She's like my older sister, very pretty too, no wonder why Demitri wants to marry her. I think her ex-boyfriend broke up wit her... whatever, she has Demi now! He's as good as- _well_ **she's** the best of the best that **he'll** ever get.

I'm **pretty** sure that marriage comes _before** the baby,**_ but with Demetri and Leah, it was whole different story. They had a baby twins almost 8 years ago. Their daughter's name is Mary Sue. Another baby girl was born too, but she died and they buried her in a tomb by the royal cemetary in Rome. All three of them visit her every 6 months.

Mary Sue, she doesn't like **me** very much, but any chance she gets she flirts with Alec which gets me **so** mad that I could just kill her! Leah doesn't like it anymore than I do, neither does the rest of the vampires here.

Alec is _my mate_, well **future** mate, either way he's **mine**.

Mary Sue looks _human_. She's pretty, but not stunning. I bet she **could** be, but it's hard for her, fighting with her werewolf **and** vampire side, leaving her bitter and mean evertime she eats, well erm _feeds_. Mary Sue drinks blood.. from **human** people. It's gross. I suggested **animal** blood 'cause her mother eats animals while she runs patrols.

I really wish she wouldn't though. Leah is missing a lot of time with her daughter.

Anyways, Mary Sue took is going to _consider_ it on account of the pain she feels after she drinks the human blood.

_"On top of spaghetti all covered with cheese. __I lost my poor meatball when somebody sneezed._

_It rolled off the table, it rolled on the floor,_  
_And then my poor meatball rolled out of the door."_

I wonder what Leah will cook today. Darn it! I forgot the rest of the song!

Ugh! I stopped dancing, I can remember every other song in the castle that I've listened to, but not a silly **children** song? Goodness, I'm losing my touch.

Standing in the hallways alone, I felt very flustered, hahaha! I heart Auntie Suplicia(A/N: Is that how you spell her name?hehe [:)

I heard clapping behind me. I looked across the hall of my wonderful castle, in Italy. My face broke into a smile as I saw who was was beaming at me,through his eyes golden eyes.

"That was beautiful,Darling.", he exclaimed, still clapping. My turn to smile.

"Daddy!",I exclaimed and ran over to him, jumping in his arms. Yes, I am a **total** Daddy's Girl.

He chuckled. "Mhm, Isabella, what did mum tell you about wandering in the halls of this castle,alone?"

UH-OH.

I looked down,my mouth gaping open and closed, like a fish with no water. Mum is going to be PISSED OFF! Dad lifted up my chin and smiled.

"She won't know about this...Will she Daddy?" I pleaded, my bottom lip jutting out, to form one of my famous pouts. He laughed out loud at this. I like my Dad's laugh, it's deep, loud and always makes me feel better. I gave a nervous giggle.

Mom is ging to _strangle_ me! Then she'll strangle Alec, who is my personal guard, which I sorta kinda escaped from.

Uncle Aro and Uncle Marcus said he used to only laugh when Mommy was with him, until I was born. I didn't believe them and I still don't. Liars, the two of them. My father laughs all the time!

"No Bella, if she _did_... Well you and I would _both _feel her wrath." he said, a scared look in his eyes. He was only scared of Mom, she always cuts off their '_alone time'._

_"_There she is now, Dad!" I screamed in delight. Mom came running at us. I screamed in delight, but she looked murderous, specially at Daddy, she was _never_ mad at me. I pulled his blonde hair,so he could start running,too. Mom got me out of his arms berore he could even _TRY _to get away_. _She's the fastest vampire in this castle.

I laughed at his face! I kissed my mom's cheek, "Hi, Mommy.", I put the icing on the cake with a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Her blazing red eyes softened. I had to save Dad any way I could right? When Mom hits him I always laugh.

"Mommy? Are gonna smack Dad's head again, like yesterday when he gave me lolipops before lunch? ",I asked smiling at the taste of my '_secret'_ treat. Mum laughed. Her laugh is like bells in the wind. Calm with a tune. Everytime she laughs,her brunette wavy hair moves, JUST like the tides of our pond, behind the castle.

When she finished, she said,"Bella,there will be a ball tomorow. To _introduce_ you to the vampire world. Personally, I don't want this, **but** Uncle Aro insisted, so we have to go shopping today alright?", I opened my mouth to protest, but she quickly continued with, "Yes,I know you _hate_ going from store to store, and so do I, _but_ I am sucking it up,little missy and you will, too. Now C'mon dinner will be here in five minutes.".

Mom looked very annoyed by the end of her little rant. I only nodded, feeling annoyed myself. There's no stopping Uncle Aro,when he wants something.

I lifted my pale arms to Dad, so she could give me to him. Feeling safer and warm in his arm's I said, "I'm scared. What if something eats me? I don't want to die!".

There was silence for a few seconds, until Daddy replied,"Your mother and I feel the same way, sweets, _but_ we can't just say 'no we don't want to do this today'. Your Uncle has had this planned for MONTHS and we learned of the news _today_. Besides, it would be rude to the guests that are coming tomorrow, if we cancel.".

I growled softly. They laughed silently,ending the akwardness of this conversation. When we finally reached the room where the animals were kept, I struggled to get out of my father's arms. I wanna find Leah, everytime my family feeds I go to her and Demtri and Mary Sue's little house in the backyard, where we cannot hear the screams of terror from the people dying.

"Be careful!", Mom shouted, following me as Dad's arms snaked themselves around her waist.

"AAAALLLLLLEEEEEEECCCC!" I yelled. He was standing next to a new girl, she had blonde curls and looked almost prettier than Heidi_, almost. _

She had shifty red eyes, once they saw me, she growled loudly and tried to pounce on me. I screamed, nobody has **ever** tried to attack me. From the corner of my eyes I saw the guards trying to grab her, she's a slippery one that's for sure. I'm guessing she had a gift because the guards looked like they were trapped in a bubble, with no way out. The crazy lady suddenly looked at my parents, who were frozen in a shimmering yellow hue, like everyone else, staring at me with horror-struck eyes.

"Listen here, you little brat. I, Lauren Mallory, will be your new mommy! If you don't do as I say, well you'll get the beating of a lifetime!" her voice was so nasally and annoying!

I growled defiantly at her, she just stared at me in shock, guess no one has had the guts to stand up to her, well then, I'll be the first.

"Pfft! Like **I**, _Princess Isabella Marie **Volturi** of the Vampire **Kingdom**_, would be afraid of **you**! A measley wannabe! Your gift won't work on me! News flash lady, _**mental shield**_!" I said, making my voice sound snobby like her's.

She was by my side in an instant, her eyes coal black, "Mmm, your blood is so sweet, it sings to me, as well as the vampires you call **_family_**. You know, if it weren't for _you_, they'd be enjoying _human_ blood.", she pointed to Alec, my mom, dad, aunts and uncles, "Your keeping them from a delicious treat, how could you? If _I_ was one of them, I would've drank your blood and buried you somewhere by now." she hissed out colding, grabing my arm.

Great, now she's giving me a bruise that'll probably not go away until _after_ the induction ceremony, which is _tomorrow_!

Then I realized something, gasping, I angerly asked, "DID YOU JUST _**TOUCH**_ ME! WHAT'S _**WRONG**_ WITH YOU! WHO KNOWS HOW MANY VAMPIRE STDs YOU HAVE! STOP _**MAN-HANDLING**_ ME!".

She gasped and was apologing on her knees,"I'm sorry! So so sorry!". I laughed at her, she was _scared_ of me!

"What the _**fuck**_ am I doing?", she asked herself as she shook her head.

"Weeeelll," I started, stretching out the word, "_**You**_, won't be able to see the light of tomorrow's day, seeing as I'm gonna have to kill you now. Not without torturing you first, of _course_. You also gotta tell me who sent you here and why.", I finished with a smirk on my face.

"Hmm, **you'll** be the dead one so might as wel tell you. C'mon sit on my lap." she said reluctantly. I went and sat, looking up at her expectantly. I grabbed her hand and started stealing her gift. "My mate, Mike, he saw you from far away. He has many mates, you see. I'm his _favorite_, though. Anyways, he saw you and the indian woman. He wants you, _both_ of you ladies. All in all, it's 5 vampire women who are mated with him. It's Irina, Victoria, Larencia, Jaimie, and I. Soon it'll be 6, with the indian woman. You were supposed to be one, too. _BUT_, I don't like you." _Good to know, Blondie._ "You'll be dying now, good-bye.".

She _tried_ kicking me in the stomach. I used Jane's power quick, she started screaming in pain. Soon she was on the floor rolling around, clutching her head.

"S-STOP! I WA-AS JOKING! SEE I-I'M L-LAU-U-GHING! HA! HA! AHAAAHHHHH!" I laughed at her pain, this was too much fun. I stopped her pain for five seconds and there it went again.

"AHHHHH!" Her blood chilling screams lasted long after I halted my attack. I sighed, it's _way _more fun to **watch** Alec, Jane and Felix tear apart someone.

"Stop your goft on my family and I'll stop." I cooed in her ear soothingly.

"Okay..." she whispered. The shimerry yellow light disappeared from my family, including the guards. All of them were snarling at Lauren.

I laughed and with a flick of my wrist said, "Have fun.". I was walking out to the backyard, Lauren's yells got louder and then soon faded. I was halfway to Leah's place, when I remembered that she was visiting her daughter. Great, now I have to cook my own food.

I sighed and started my way **_back_**. I can run like a vampire,the feeling of the air on my face feels nice, but when I stop, it feels all hot and sticky and I _hate_ that.

Something in the bushes rustled, I was startled, but nothing can hurt me, not really. I heard footsteps next. My heartrate quickened, I'm getting freaked out now.

"M-Mommy?" I asked to nothing, but the sun engulfed plants. Phew, nothing is out there, Bella. Nada, zilch, zero. I heard yet **another** rustling of leaves, this time I screamed and ran to the castle gates. Something wet and slimy grasped my shoulder, losing it's hold when I jumped. Tears sprang into my eyes.

I'm not supposed to be scared! Princesses are _**never**_ scared! Specially a _**hyprid vampire**_ princess! With every step I took, my strength depleated.

I used my gift today with Lauren. I can copy gifts. Not as cool as you might think, it gets annoying when Uncle Aro wants me to absorb somebody's gift. Something _else_ that gets annoying is that my gift suddenly **disappears** on my bad days, which is when I need them the most!

My breathing was coming in quick gasps. I screamed for help once again. The _thing,_ whatever the heck it was, is **still** chasing me.

"Where's Bella?" I heard Renata ask, "She went to Leah's place almost 3 hours ago.".

"Leah's with her family visiting her late daughter!" cried Auntie Didyme. Screams of my mother were loud and heartbreaking. My vision started getting fuzzy, I have been running for 3 **hours**! No wonder why I'm so tired.

"Help!" I yelled, with my last breath, before I finally collapsed. The creature was a female vampire, with red eyes! Another two came out of no where, females. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

All of them were growling at me. I whimpered.

"Aww, the little princess is _**crying**_." taunted a platinum blonde.

"_Que tienes_!" another asked tauntingly, this one had black hair and darkish skin. (A/N: What's the matter? - Spanish words translation :D). Does this lady think I don't know Spanish? Gosh! What a female dog!

"Leave me alone." I whispered, closing my eyes. Catching my breath I screamed once again, "HELP ME!". Glass panes of window broke and they all covered their ears.

Right there and then, I heard a chorus of 'Bella'. I shakily smiled, though my insides felt like they were on fire. I'm either gnna puke pretty soon or I am gonna faint. Ugh!

"Fuck! Stupid Lauren, she was supposed to keep them busy!" screeched a strawberry blonde.

The other two laughter when the darker woman laughed and said, "At least now, she won't be prancing around our mansion interupting our sessions with Mike.", she shivered.

"Eww. What a little bi-"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-VOLTURI! YOU BETTER _NOT_ SAY WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GONNA SAY!" I heard my mother yell.

I gulped, "Uh-oh, you gals are in for it, **_big time_**.", I muttered looking at them all in they eye. "3... 2... 1.", As I predicted they all tumbled to the ground, shaking with pain.

Black spots were everywhere now, I slowly closed my eyes and my breathing evened out.

"Bella!" I heard Alec whiser as her gently tucked me into his arms. That's all I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry! I just _**needed**_ to re-do this chapter, I'm deleting the next one so it can make room for Chapter #2 :D

Actually, I'll just delete the original one story, which is what I already _**did**_, so you didn't have to read this part and um yeeah (:

REVIEW! FAVORITE! SUBSCRIBE!


	2. Chapter 2: Volturi Ball

**I keep confusing myself with this story... hehehe(:**

**lets just say that Demetri, Jane, Alec, Bella's Mom & Dad are all vegetarians, t****he rest of them as in Aro, Marcus, Didyme, Supclia & most of the guards aren't veggies(:**

**& sorry if I mess up Supclia's name (i still don't know if i spelled it right btw)**

**Also, Bella just has 2 gifts: Mental Shield & the ability _borrow_ other gifts, only for a limited time though, like a month & she can't make up any other gifts.**

**And another thing, Bella for SURE is 5 & she looks lke it, too. Picture of her on my profile, by the way!**

**So here it is after MONTHS...**

**an UPDATE :D!**

* * *

Ugh. I think that's the first vampire attack I've experienced in my 5 years of life and it sucked.

I was in my room, I could feel my comforter and the softness of my pillow. Mom and Dad were whispering to each other furiously. I sighed and tried to open my eyes.

"Momma?" I whispered. Eww, my voice cracked and sounded almost as if I was a smoker. They both turned to me and Mom was at my side within seconds, sobbing and apologizing.

"I'm sorry, baby! I shouldn't have let you go off by yourself! I'm sorry!" she ccried out. Dad was rubbing her shoulders.

"Daddy, can you brinjg me some water or juice?" I pouted. Ouch, I _felt_ my lips crack, "And some chaptsick?".

"Sure, I'll be back in ten mintues the latest.", he muttered, "I'm glad your awake sweetheart.". I nodded, "Me, too. Was the ball induction thingie canceled?". He groaned and took hold of the door frame, "No. Aro wants you to be up and about before 5:30 if possible. It's 3:28 right now, you have almost 2 hours to get ready.", then he was out the door.

I dove my face in my mother's neck and whined, "I don't have a dress to wear, Momma! Or shoes!".

She laughed, "Well while you were sleeping Heidi and Jane made a really pretty pink dress for you. I really like it. The catch is.. that if you want to wear it, they get to do your hair and a little bit of makeup. Seriously though, your 5! And they want to put MAKEUP on you! If you were 16 I'd be okay with it, but 5! Those girls are seriously out of their loop...", she murmed.

I laughed at her expression, _out of their loop_, hahaha. Mom looked down at me lovingly, I smiled at her, "Can I take a bath please? I feel really muddy.".

"You smell kind of stinky too.", she exclaimed jokingly. I playfully glared at her, while I raised my arms for her to carry me. In seconds we were in the bathroom. She turned on the water and put in my favorite strwaberry and vanilla scented soaps. When the white marble tub was filled halfway, I started talking my dress off. It wasn't one of my favorites, it was too plain. It had sleeves up to my elbows and the skirt ended under my knees. The color of it was a nasty MUSTARD yellow, so you can see why I didn't like it. Unless you like mustrd, ew.

I don't know why I can't take my own baths, seriously. It's not like I'm going to drown myself! I'm smarter than that.

Sighing I let my mom pick me up and put me in. She got my hair wet and massauged the cherry blossom scented shamppo in my head. I closed my eyes, this feels sooo good. I know our routine already and grabbed the hose thingie and started watering my hair. My mom ran her hands through each strand and then she repeated putting on shampoo. She lathered it gain and I rinsed it. I looked for the conditioner and there wasn't any.

"I'll go get it right now. You'll be fine for a few seconds right, Bella?" she asked me, as if she read my mind. I nodded, "I'll just sit here, with the bubbles and try not to drown." I told her sarcastically.

"Jane will be right at the door okay, sweetie?" she then proceeded to blow me a kiss and run out at blinding speed. My favorite future sister-in-law came waltzing in.

"Bella-Baby!" she squealed. Her looking like 19 year old and jumping up and down is so funny! Seriously, her curls are just bouncing around her face.

"Janie-Jane!" I sqeaked, trying to cover my body with bubbles. She laughed and turned around, still jumping.

"Well you FINALLY wake up! Alec's been a mess! Your uncles sent him hunting when he was about to freak! And Bella, I've changed you before, so I've practically seen EVERYTHING by now!" she complained with slight humor.

"Well then YOU try getting naked and having people look at you! It's embaressing! And I don't go to the bathroom anymore!" I said, confidently. It's true, I don't do number 1 or number 2 anymore. So thank goodness! We think it's because of the blood. That's why I don't drink any, unless completely nessecary, like today probably.

"True, true... but just so you kow, almost everyone in this castle has seen you streaking around the castle at SOME point! Like that time when you were 3 and you didn't want to wear the dress Heidi and I bought you for St. Marcus Day. It was so pretty, too!" she reminded me. I groaned as the bubbles slid off my chest.

"It was strapless and was ABOVE my knees! I didn't want to look like some child prostitute!" after a while of silence I added, "It was a pretty shade of red, though. Thank you AGAIN for giving it to me. I think Polly wears it better anyways.".

"Your life-size Bear doll has NOTHING on you! It's so hairy! But I must admit Polly pulls it off better." she answered, looking defeated as she turned around.

"You better not look UNDER my neck, you perv..." I mumbled as I kept eye contact with her. She scoffed and chuckled lightly keeping eye contact with me. Her eyes sparkled and if you looked close enough, you could see tiny specks of the beautiful green they USED to be.

That's when a question pooped up in my head.

"How came you look into BOTH of my eyes? Don't they focus on just ONE?" I wondered, looking at Jane.

Her eyes shifted as she stuggled to answer me, "Oh my GOSH! Beellaaa!" she whined, "Now I'm ALWAYS going to be bothered by that!" she groaned.

"Bothered by what?" my dad asked as he came in, with my chapstick and glass of water in his hands.

"Caaiiusss! Your daughter has just made an nnoying discovery!" she whined as she playfully pointed at me.

Dad laughed and looked at me smiling, "What'd you find out?".

"_Well_, apparently when you look at someone in the eyes, you focus on only ONE eye!" I exclaimed, excitedly.

Confusion crossed his features and then he looked me in the eyes, well _tried_ they ended up looking at my right eye. A crease in his forehead beame present. His eyebrows furrowed and he whined, "That's going to be sooo annoying when I talk to somebody!".

I was still laughing as my mom came in with my favorite conditioner.

"Okay Jane, Dad. Time for you to shoo! It's Mother Daughter bonding time!" I said in a sing-song voice as I waved for them to leave.

"C'mon Jane! I'LL TAKE YOU TO GET _ICE-CREAM_ SINCE _YOU_ DON'T SNED ME AWAY!" Dad said, loudly. I rollled my eyes, "You guys can't eat ice cream, Daddy Dearest." I said simply as my mom got a dot of conditioner in her hands and onto my hair.

I closed my eyes as I heard her and Jane laugh at my father. I smiled. The door shut and then it was just my mom and me.

"Guess what!" Mom asked, I laughed at her randmoness.

I answered with a question of my own, "What?".

"I convinced Heidi to let you and I wear flats! That's why I took so long, honey. Anyways, she said that you can wear your little with flats with the white ribbon! Yay! I saved you from those horrible heels! I think she wants you to be an Italian Suri Cruise or something!" she said, shaking her head.

I hugged her and squealed, "Thanks Momma! Ahhh! I love you!", I quickly let her go, seeing as I'm very soapy and very much covered in water. She smiled at me despite that, "It's okay, hun. I'm going to need t get ready soon anyway." she muttered, looking annoyed.

"They didn't let you see what your wearing, huh?" I asked her, knowingly.

She looked at me as she dramatically, but playfully complained, "Yes! Can you believe how UNFAIR that is? I even DEMANDED then to let me see it! Baby, whenever they don't let you look at a piece of clothing, threaten them! You'll be thankful later! I remember for your father and I's wedding aniversary they didn't let me pack me ANYTHING besides skimpy bikinis and lingerie!".

I laughed, "When I get married I'm going to let them pack a _decoy_ suitcase." I whispered to her, grabbing the hose again and rinsing off the product. I hate conditioner, specially since I have longish hair to my shoulder blades. It feels super slimy as it slids off my body.

"I'm going to get your hair pins." she muttered as she searched through the cabinets. She pinned my hair up and then started washing the rest of my body. I swam inside the tub, it's at least 6 feet so it's kind of big. Mom got a determined look on her face and said confidently, "Lets go get you dress so you can eat. I cant assure you that you will not be going to Leah and Demetri's anytime soon by yourself."

I laughed and nodded agreeing with her. I don't want to get kidnapped, that would _so_ ruin my plans of a fun childhood. While I put pn my lotions, perfumes and clothes, Mom and I talked and laughed to pass the time.

My stomaach growled just as I had put on my flats. No I'm not wearing the dress... yet. My hair is still pretty damp so it's in a towel right now. I'm wearing a baby blue tank top and a plaid baby blue, light pink and white ruffled skirt.

"Alright, time for the human child to eat!" Alec said, startling me.

"ALEC!" I squealed, hugging him, "You scared me! And I'm only HALF human, bub!" I grumbled.

Mom laughed and then said "Take care of her Alec.".

"Yes, ma'am I will. Don't worry." he bowed. She leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek and in a flash she was gone.

"C'mon, I'm really hungry, starving even." I hopped off of the bed and rung the towel through my hair. After brushing it, I tied in a high pony tail. I jumped off my bed and started walking towards the kitchen, yawning.

"Your STILL sleepy, Bella?" Alec asked me, looking shocked. I rolled my eyes, "How long was i asleep Alec?".

A thoughtful look crossed his features, "About 12 hours or more. After the umm _attack_ yesterday, it was barely 4:50 and you woke up today just before 4:00 so yeah about 12 hours.".

I mentally smacked him upside the head, "Exactly, I was _attacked_, " he winced, "so naturally I'd be tired. Hopefully I don't get ambushed today either." I mumbled as we passed the library corridor.

"You won't and if you _do_ it'll be over my dead ashes!" he growled, _I_ winced this time. My heart pounded in my ears loudly as I imagined it. Oh _gosh_.

"Our guards are very well trained, Alec. I don't think they'll be able to get passed Felix or Demitri, anyways." I said, nevously. MAN! My head feels so light. I stumbled a little bit. He noticed, "You okay, Bells?".

"Yeah." I wheezed, "I'm just really thirsty.", my mouth watered at then thought a sweet red liquid running down my throat.

"Bella, your eyes are black, do you want _blood_?" he whispered. No, ew. Not now I don't.

"I was thinking about cherry kool-aid, actually." I told him, making a right and walking straigt ahead. He laughed, "I wonder when you'll crave blood? Probably when you fully mature." he mused.

I gave him a weird look, "I think you've spent too much time with Aro, Alec.".

He shut up and gave me a disgusted look, "Eww, Aro is too old for me to be like him, Bella!" he whined, playfully.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Your about just about 300 years younger than him Alec. It's _me_ who should be disgusted with you." I laughed.

He pouted at me, "You still love me, Isabella!".

I sighed, "I kinda _have_ to, you know!". He laughed and picked me up. I squealed as he ran with me to the kitchen.

As he set me down, I noticed Leah was already at the table with a small plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs. I squealed again and ran to her, "Leah! You're back!".

She laughed, and hugged me right back. I took comfort in her warm arms. "Yes, I am. It feels good to be back, Bells. I just wish I didn't ave a reason to go." she muttered, looking away sadly.

I frowned, "Hey, none of that. I'm getting inducted today which means we get to PARTY!", I screamed jumping up and down, "Also, you get to wear a dress!". Leah doesn't like to get all dolled up, but she looks iamazing_ when _she does!

She groaned, but then laughed, "Well, at least I'll get some pampering today, then. I wonder if Mary Sue, will feel any better today." she said, softly. Her eyes were guarded. Something's wrong.

Alec noticed tooo, "Is she okay?". I felt a little jealous, _you shouldn't CARE, Alec_!

Leah sniffed, "No, she, she. Oh GOD! You guys should _see_ her! She looks like a 15 year old! During our visit to Rosanne, she started feeling _fire_ in her veins! Demetri and I thought she was changing... She changed. Not into a vampire, but into a _teenager_! My 8 year old little girl, _is _not little anymore!", Leah's eyes looked pained.

"She was in so much pain. Her bones_ grew. _She's gorgeous, yes, but she's atracting some _unwanted_ attetion from a ton of men! MY 8 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER!" she sobbed.

I felt sorry for Leah and Demetri. They had to watch their daughter suffer.

"How long was she changing?" I asked, concerned. She's looks _older_, meaning that I look_ younger_! Ugh, Alec _better_ have eyes for only _me_. God! She'lll probably try to seduce him! I won't stand for that, I really won't.

"About 3 days, like a vampire. The thing is, her temperature sky rocketed! She's as warm as me, now! I'm almost _certain_ that she has the wolf gene!", she choked out, through her tears.

I hugged her, "It'll be alright, Leah. Is she happy with her body though?".

Leah nodded, "A little bit _too_ much. She wanted to wear short shorts, tight shirts and skimpy skirts while we were away! She said she hated us because we didn't let her wear what she wanted. She's not even a teenager and she acts like one already!" she said annoyed.

I chuckled and gave Alec a look, "_I_ may not have the body of a teenager _yet, _Alec." I grumbled, "But if she tries _anything_ you better use your gift on her." I hissed at him.

Leah laughed, "Don't worry, Bella. I won't let her do that too you. Mary Sue is going to be under my watchful eyes unil she's 18.".

Alec shook his head, "Yeah, Bells. You know I only have eyes for you. I'm willing to wait." he crouched down and hugged me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face in his neck, "You better be." I grumbled.

Inside my head I was whining, _WHY COULDN'T **I**__ HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO GROW UP?_

My stomach growled, "Okay, enough of this" I jumped out of Alec's arms, "I'm starving.". I sat down on the chesnut colored tabke and started eating my breakfast.

"Oh-my-gosh! Leah this is sooo good!" I squealed. When I finished my food, I put my plate in the sink. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about 4:14, why?" Leah asked. I groaned. "Jane and Heidi are going to get me 'all pretty and princess-like'." I made air quotes when I said _all pretty and princess-like_. Both Alec and Leah laughed.

"Speak of the devils." Alec said, looking at the hallway. There stood Jane and an angelic redheaded Heidi.

They both laughed and Heidi picked me up, "Your going to look like a princess wether you want to or not, cutie." she said, pinching my cheek lightly. I growled, "Don't call me that!" I whined.

"Whatever, Bells. You need to look more stunning than you already do. Oooh! Your going to look adorable!" Jane squealed.

"On to the torture." I said, dejectedly. Hanging my head low, Heidi started runnig to the Volturi Salon Room.

This better be _fun_, I thought mourningly.


	3. Chapter 3: What a Ball!

I apologize for neglecting this story for such a long time :'/ BUT, do any of you guys ever suffer out there when you finish a chapter, & forget to save it? Yeah, I had that happen twice with this story )':

Review, Subscribe & Favorite, ah you guys know the drill :D

**Heidi P.O.V.**

"Bella-Baby! Why can't you love getting dressed up?" I whined, turning down the volume of the radio we were listening to.

I was curling her hair, making it look extra shiny, but not enough to make it look greasy.

Bella huffed and looked at me with her big brown eyes, "Because!". Jane laughed, her blonde hair bouncing around her face.

I snorted, "C'mon! I promise you that by the time you get older like I dunno, 10 you'll love shopping just as much as the rest of us!".

Jane looked at me shook her head and mouthed _Athenodora doesn't like shopping either_. I caught that mistake a little too late and started to panic a little bit.

"MY MOMMY DOESN'T LIKE THOSE THINGS, HEIDI!" Bella said, loudly.

I winced, "Okay! Okay! You know you don't have to yell, Baby Bells! Ouch! My ears are ringing!" I whined. She giggled at my pain. "Yeah, yeah. It's all fun and giggles until I tickle you!".

She shut up imedetely. I laughed along with Jane, who was fixing a few things with the dress we made for Bella.

"Do you at least like the dress, Heid and I made you?" Jane asked her. Bella frowned and then looked at it, "I don't like it when you guys get me gifts.".

I scoffed, "Sweetie! It's what we wanted to do! And if you don't like us getting you gifts, it makes us really sad!", the guilt trip always works on her.

Her heart beat a little faster and she blushed, "Alright! I admit it! I like presents!" she squealed. I fist bumped with Jane's knuckles, laughing.

"I knew it! I knew it! Nobody in the world _dis_-likes gifts!" Jane chanted with me. I was bouncing up and down, smiling like crazy. Jane was clapping her hands together looking like Aro. I shuddered, he was her and Alec's father figure, they don't call him _dad_ though.

"Can I put on the dress now? It's really pretty and it has flowers and it's pink!" she squealed. The newly formed curls on her head bouncing.

I laughed, "Yes, you can! Where are your flats!" I looked under the chair and sang, "Found them!". The girls giggled.

Jane was helping Isabella put on her dress. It contrated perfectly against her tannish skin. Her curls fell to her lower back, she'll nned a haircut pretty soon. Jane and I didn't put much make up on Bella, just lip gloss and masscara. Blush was definitley not needed!

The little girl would be blushing with all the attention on her today.

"Come to the mirror, Bella!" Jane said, excitedly. I followed them and watched the expression on Bella's face. It went front annoyed t pure shock.

I giggled, "Like what you see, darlin'?" I asked her, my southern accent coming out for a few seconds. I'm sure _I_ looked emberassed. I hate my accent, Felix thinks it's cute, but no. It is not cute, specially if you live in Italy!

"Aww, I love your accent, Heidi! And wow, I look adorable!" Bella said, twirling and hugging my leg. Her head barely reached my thighs. I kneeld down and hugged her, Jane wrapped her arms around the toddler, too. "Thanks you guys! When I get married, you guys are doing my make up, dress, and hair. If there's more that needs to be done, you guys are doing that, too!" she muttered.

We laughed and there was a knock on the door. I smiled smelling who it was.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The door opened and in came Alec. I squealed and ran to him.

"Alec! Guess what!" I told him. He smiled at me, his starnge colored eyes shining.

A questining look crossed his features, "Hmm, You finially decided that you'll let me give Mary Sue a kiss on the cheek?", I knew he was joking, but it still annoyed me.

I growled, "Over my dead body, you old man! No, now for _that_ you are _soo_ going shopping with Heidi and Jane. Right girls?" I turned to look at them and winked.

Heidi got a mischievous look in her eyes, "Yeah. For that Alec, we'll be taking Mary Sue with us. Then you can give her _all_ the kisses you want!", I smiled widely at her.

"Totally, big brother! I can introduce Bella here, to Nahuel, too! You know, they have _a _lot more in common than you and Bells. They're both hybrids. They've talked on the phone before, too. He said Bella sounded like a beauty! He also complimented on her soprano high voice, bell-like voice! Right Bella?".

**(A/N: Bella's voice is like the one in the song **_The Real Sugar Baby_**! I really think her voice is cute!)**

My heart sped faster and my cheeks felt hot. Oh my gosh! They weren't supposed to tell Alec that!

"Erm, is that my mother calling me? Yes, yes it is! Bye you guys!" I quickly stepped into my flats and started running towards my bedroom.

A chorus of _Bella_ followed me. I laughed and kept running until I reached the door. I reached for the door knob and opened it, I really wish I haden't though.

Right on _my_ bed were my mom and dad. I screamed and covered my eyes. I saw my dad's butt! I saw my dad's butt! Oh eww! I see my mom's boobs! I see my mom's boobs! GAHH!

"Ahhhh! Get a _room_!" Then I realized something, "A room that I don't _live_ in!". I kept screaming, while they scrambled to put on some clothes.

I was suddenly whisked into cold arms, I wrapped my arms around the strangers neck and kept screaming my head off.

"Eww! Eww! Eww! Eww! AHHHHHHHH!" I was seriously having a spaz attack. They were going to _do _it on _my buttefly _theme bedroom! Were they trying to christen my bed or something?

I do not want to even look at anything right now, this is too nasty!

"Shh, Bella! Shh, it's not that bad, it's erm... natural, honey." Uncle Marcus's voice said comfortingly in my ear.

I kept screaming _he_ was married and _he probably did it too_! I screamed louder, "Don't touch me! I have no idea what part of Auntie Didyme's body they have touched!".

I jumped out of his arms and ran, where? I'm still figuring that out. I shuddered as I ran, my room? DENINITELY NOT! Oh God!

My poor once innocent mind, has now been extremely corrupted!

Alec's room! He hasn't had any girls in there, I hope... oh no! HE HAS! Crap where do I go?

The garden! That's where I''ll go! Running towards the garden, I felt as if something was watching me. I shook away that thought, no I'm close to the garden. No way somebody would be here.

My eyes widened, I kept seeing my parents in my room almost have sex! Who knows maybe they _did_ and I walked in on... Just NO! Why me? Why my bed?

Deep breaths, Deep breaths. I so need a vacation... from my parents!

"Ugh... That was so gross!" I squealed to nobody in particular. Finally! I reached the door to the garden. I grabbed the glass door knob and opened the door. I ran to the bench that was in front of our lake. Yes, we have a lake. Somewhere else by in the heart og the garden is a small waterfall, too.

Picking up the hem of my dress I sat down. I'm so short! My legs were swinging, I wounder what time it is.

I'll just stay here for a little while, then I'll go to Uncle Aro. Proping my arm on the bench rest thing I sighed and tried to erase my memory of what happened earlier.

A few minutes later, I decided to go back and apologize for screaming, I shuddered one more time. Skipping, I almost made it to ball room.. until my stomach growled. I can get a snack before I go right? Even if I can't, too bad because I'm hungry.

Grabbing a couple of grapes, I started my journey to the ballroom, again. Eating my green grapes I sighed, hopefully nobody eats me.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Nobody opened the door. Ugh!

I put my ear towards the door and tried to listen in. All I heard was murmurs and whispering. I knocked again.

This time the door opened. What? A vampire I didn't know was standing before me.

"Who're you?" we both asked at the same time. I frowned and he leaned to look at me face to face. Who is this creep?

He had blonde hair and a boy-like face, with red eyes. He should be at least 17, if I am correct. I pushed him aside and went inside.

I looked at him behind my shoulder and said, "You better tell me who you are right now!". He hissed at me, I growled right back at him. "Your funeral, mister...?" I trailed off looking at him expectantly.

He took my dvice and replied, "Stefan Romanov. Now you say something.".

I rolled my eyes. "_Princessa_ Isabella, thay's all you need to know. Nice to meet you. Romanov." I waved him off. "Heidi!" I called, no answer. I frowned, "Momma! Daddy! Alec?". Oh no. This guy is cute, but kinda creepy! He looks like he wants to eat me or something!

My heart beat faster. "Hello?" I called out. The Stefan guy chuckled behind me, "You should check the front gates, sweetheart.".

I glared at him, "Don't call me that.". I did as he suggested though and went to the front gates.

He took hold of my hand and it was really cold and just it felt weird. "What are you doing?" I screeched, trying to pull it out of his hand.

"I'm taking you to the front gates, cutie." he said, as if it was nothing. I rolled my eyes.

He knocked on the door that closed the front gates from the rest of the castle. He didn't need to knock... A woman with straight black hair opened the door and blinked at me, "Who is _this_?" she asked _Romaov_.

"I'm right here! And I can understand you. you dunce!" I grumbled under my breath. They both ignored me.

Stefan said, "Dolphina, this is _Princessa_ Isabella." he waved his left hand mockingly.

I hissed at him, "I don't like you.". _Dolphina_ laughed at me and pinched my cheek.

"She's so cute! Is she an immortal child? Aren't they illegal, Stefan?" she asked. I was fuming.

He looked confused, "Who knows! She has a heart beat.".

"I'm just a really pretty human girl." I told them innocently. I dunno, why. But I wouldn't like them to know that male vampires can get human women pregnant. This guy might try to rape innocent women.

Dolphina glared at me, "Wacth your tongue, little girl! You smell very appetizing so I wouldn't wait a second to eat you!". I rolled my eyes and looked at my finger nail indifferently.

"Come in, Stefan. And _Princess_ Isabel." she said, looking annoyed.

"Isabel_la." _I chided as Stefan pulled me inside. What I saw made me whimper.

"Bella!" my parents gasped. A gigantic muscly vampire was holding my mom. She was sitting down on his lap and he seemed to be enjoying it. My dad was in the arms of two exceptionally average looking vampires.

"Baby Bells!" Jane and Heidi cried in unision. They were in chains sitting on the floor. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at Alec, he was being held down by _3_ men.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Stefan. He kneeled down and touched my chin lifting it up so I face him.

"It's for my own good. Your's too when you grow up. You'll be my mate. I'll turn you and then we'll live together each day full of lust." he whispered and kissed my cheek.

Everyone hissed at him, I gave him a weird look, "Eww... Your a pedophile aren't you?" I glared at him, "CREEP...".

I borrowed Jane's gift and gave him the largest amount of pain possible.

"GAAAHH!" He yelled, clutching his head as he fell to the floor.

Then Mom yelled to me in Spanssian, also know as Spanish Russian, "You have a granfather! He lives in Forks, Washington! His name is Charlie Swan! Go, hurry!".

I nodded, "I love you guys. I'll be back." Blowing them all a kiss, I ran to the emergency escape door, behind the gates.

Running. Running. Running. So far that's all I've been doing. I'm wearing a dress. My hair is probably _really_ messed up. My feet hurt, thank goodness I didn't wear the mini heels and wore flats instead.

Darn it! Where do I go now? Momma said to go to Forks, _Washington. _If I know something, which I do, it's that _Washington_ is _really_ far away from Italy.

So how do I get there?

* * *

**Please review!(: Also, I'm having MAJOR writer's block so what do you guys want to happen in the stroy?**

**Bella can befriend new vampires, that help her out.**

**She can get stolen, leading to other VERY bad things, like beaten or sold?**

**Yup, those are all the things I have in mind! It's so sad! Which is why I need you guys' help! So please review and tell me what you guys want!**

**If you don't she's probably going to get raped or something which I don't WANT! So it's up to you guys!**

**Favorite, Subscribe & Review!(:**


	4. Chapter 4: Charlie Talk

I got TWO reviews so they get to be promoted! :D

**SibaSunny** this is for you!(: Please check out her story it's really interesting & Bella's a FAERIE! How cool is that? It's honestly the FIRST story I have ever heard of that has Bella Swan as a faerie! It's ironically called:** Family, Friends, and Faerie?**

Here's her link, I just hope it comes out right:

(**http):/www**(**.**)**fanfiction**(**.**)**net/u/**(**2282000**)**/**

just OBVIOUSLY take off the parenthesis, which are not **bolded**.

**Ilovemydad** thank you so much for reviewing!(:

Here's her link, again I just hope it comes out right:

**(**http**)**:/www**(**.**)**fanfiction**(**.**)**net/u/**(**1459271**)**/Ilovemydad

just take off the **(bolded)**!(:

OH! & Before I forget, there's a picture of Bella on my profile page!(:

the little girl is really cute, so go check that out! the dress is there too, it's not AS cool as the picture of the little girl, but it's a cute dress that i could see my neices wear to a ball. Hahahaha.

Also **what would you guys think if I made ANOTHER story?** Seth's imprint for all you Seth Lovers(:

Please review? it's not fair that I have 179 hits & like 9 reviews, nice. Okay so enough of this begging because I feel extremelt tacky right now!

On with the story.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Where am I supposed to go? My family must be really stupid to get captured. I mean my daddy is _Cauis Volturi_, ther frickin' leader of the guards and one of the kings!

Unless the idiot vamps threatened Mom, I guess I can understand. Ugh, they'll have to explain everything later, like when I save them. SERIOUSLY! Their captors obviously don't have much experience if they didn't notice my heart beat. Maybe one of them has a gift?

Oh my gosh! I wnder if Leah, Demetri or Mary Sue escaped? I really hope so, they've been through so much.

Ugh. Now I have to find Charlie. How do I do that. There are so many thing swrong at this moment.

One, I don't have money and there's no doubt in my mind that nobody would sell flight tickets to a 5 year old.

Two, I'm wearing a muddy gown that has been torn slightly. Flats, 'nough said.

Three, I have to find a way to get to Forks, _Washington_.

Four, I am royally screwed.

Right now, as I gazed at the streets, I am at a crossroads. Do I go into the city? Or do I make my way trhough an Italian forest looking for help. Well the later is really stupid, I'll go to the orphanage. Oh God!

_Tap, tap._ I ran at human speed to the orphanage, it's only about 15 minutes away from here. _Tap, tap, tap_. Ugh, I really want to run at full speed. _Tap, tap_.

It started raining. I groaned, covering my head with scrawny arms. I felt damp and muddy. I kept running, though. I've been in the city a few times with Jane and Heidi, I should remember where everything is.

I saw the small wooden two story house. A sign that had _Rosario Casan Orphanage_, painted on a wooden board was propped up on the house.

One problem, it was on the othersideof the street. Ugh. Vampire speed, ho! Hopefully, I don't slip and a car runs me over.

_Ah-ha_! Made it! Finally, I'm at the front door. I knocked a few times.

_Knock, knock._

No answer. I knocked again.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Nothing. Just one more time before I barge in.

_Knock, knock, knock, KNOCK_!

Annoyed, I grabbed the door knob, shrugging and peered inside.

There were women walking around, at least 7 of them. There is an eighth, the oldest maybe 60 years of age. She is reading to a circle of three 1 and 2 year olds, her soft voice echoing off the plain blue walls.

Glancing at the other women, I felt lonely for once. All of them looked to be in their late twenties of early thirties. None of them noticed me. I grumbled silently. The women had cloths and clothing in baskets. They probably had a laundry day, obviously it got ruined by the rain.

I waited by the door, for the oldest woman. She should be the head of this facility, right? I hope she's Rosario.

You know that feeling you get when someone is looking at you? Yeah, I'm getting that feeling. I turned around.

Three girls and one boy, were staring at me, well almost.

One of them, a girl with blonde hair a brown eyes was glaring at me. She had straight blonde hair in a low side pony tail to her right. Her skin was pale and she was probably a foot taller than me. She had small features. Her eyes were tilting upward a little making them look exotic. Her nose had a cute dip upward, too. Her mouth was set in a deep frown. I'm not very good with age, but she looked about 7 years old? She was, pretty... ish. She'd be stunning if she smiled.

Smiling makes your eyes brighter, making you look brighter, too. Oh what I wouldn't give to see Heidi and Jane again, giving me their tips on my appearance.

The other two girls were twins, that I could tell. Both had the relatiely close facial features. The same small nose. The same tannish skin. The same eye shape. The only differences that stood out were the fact that one of them had brown eyes and curly hair, while the other had green eyes and straight hair. The one with green eyes was a few inches shorter too, she was smiling at me widely. They looked like 6 year olds.

They were both really pretty, prettier than the average human. If I didn't know any better I would think they were half breeds, like me.

I gulped and smiled back shakily.

The boy looked nice, friendly. He had dark blue eyes and wavy light brown hair, a very cute baby face. He was kind of tall and really tan. His age was most likely around 7 or 8. He took the smiling advice.

All of the kids were tan and had really great looks, for now. Sometimes cute kids get ugly when they grow up, _I_ hopefully am not one of them.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel." the boys said, walking towards me, still smiling.

I smiled right back at him. "My names Isabella." ,

"So um what are you doing here?" he asked me, concern clear in his eyes. I shrugged.

Making up a quick lie I continued, "My uncle said that this is my new home.". I pouted a little, furrowing my eyebrows, trying to look confused.

Gabriel staggered back a bit, "He just left you here?" he asked, astounded.

Blonde girl laughed and muttered, "I can see why!".

I ignoring her, "He told me to wait outside the door, but then it started raining and I didn't want to get sick, so I came inside. I-I hope it's alright.". Alec said I couldn't act to save my life, well _hah_! Here I am, acting, saving my life.

"Well, it's nice to meet you either way, Isabella." he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back a bit, he was at least a foot taller than me.

Curly twin whispered to the other, "Her uncle much be a _bastardo_ to leave her here. She's so pretty. By the looks of her clothes she's wealthy, too.".

Straight haired twin nodded and whispered back, "I bet you her uncle was her guardian and he left her here so he could get her inheritance or something.".

That girl just gave me my cover story. Wow, I didn't even need to think this time.

I smiled at her, "Who are you girls?".

They looked at me curiously before the one with curly hair said, "I'm Catarina."

The one with straight hair said, "My name is Stephanie."

"I'm Isabella. Nice to meet you." I said, politely.

Looking at the toddlers the old woman was reading to, I noticed they had all fallen asleep. I danced to the old woman, not really, but that's how a lot of people describ my walk.

She looked up to me and smiled, "Hello, dear. I'm Rosario. Who are you?". Yes! The owner! Maybe my luck is turning up?

I beamed at her, she had a very grandma feeling to her, "I'm Isabella. My uncle said this is my new home.".

Her breathing hitched, "Do you know if you have any living relatives, sweet pea? Was your family very rich?" she asked, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Mm, well Uncle Jeorge said that if I was ever to die that he would be the richest man in all my family's generations.", I continued my lies.

Tears sprang to the old lady's eyes.

"Are you okay, miss? Did I make you cry? I'm so sorry!". Jeez, now I felt guilty.

"No, no, sweetie. Forks, Washington, you said?", she asked composing herself.

I just nodded, getting anxious.

"Charlotte!" she called. I stiffened, smelling the scent of a vampire. Just my luck, maybe it wasn't coming back.

A woman probably in her early twenties with murky burgandy colored eyes, flowing dark black waves and a dazzling smile came through a door not ten seconds later. She stopped when she saw me and stiffened. She's wearing contacts, like Heidi usually does sometimes when she goes to catch the castle's dinner.

She smelled the scent of my family. I touched the Volturi pendant, I've had since I was 5. I saw this _Charlotte_ hiss at me, noticeable only to those with vamire hearing.

Frowning, I hissed at her back, lowly. She seemed to get the hint because she immedietely turned her attention to Rosario, "Another orphan, Rosy?". Her voice was really high pitched, like an opera siger's.

"Gabriel, Catarina, Stephanie, Maggie, will you please show Isabella to play in the children's room and them get her settled in your room, please? A change of clothing, too?" Rosario asked the children.

They all nodded and Gabriel grabbed my hand, I blushed. He started leading me away, I noticed he's hand felt warm wrapped around mine. Yup, either he's really sick or he's a half breed, too!

"No, not an orphan. Isabella, here, has family in Forks, Washington. A man named Charlie Swan, he's her granfather. I know your adopting Catarina, Stephanie, Gabriel and Maggie. I'm not asking you to adopt Isabella, too okay? It's just that you are going to Forks, Washignton as well. I was just hoping you could take her to her Granfather?", Rosy answered Charlotte's question.

Charlotte didn't reply for a few seconds, "I'd love to take her! It'd be great for the kids to be friend her, seeing as Pete and I are going to be staying in Forks for many years! Just give me a week to get everything ready for Charles was it?".

"_Charlie_ Swan, Charlotte. Your horrible at names! Hopefully you don't forget Isabella's! She's one of the most stunning children I have seen in all my 45 years running this orphanage. And that's saying a lot." Rosario chuckled and that's all I caught before being hauled away further into a hallway. This place is so confusing!

A few seconds passed by, then outn of nowhere Gabriel picked me up and ran at vampire spped. I gasped. Is he stupid? If my family ever caught him doing that in public he'd be killed!

_That should be least of my worries_.

When he stopped at the play room, he shut the door right in _Maggie's_ face. I chuckled, but then my eyes widened as I noticed Stephanie and Catarina were at either side of me. Gabriel pushed me to them.

"What's going on?" I asked, my heart rate picking up. Maggie was pounding on the thick wooden door, I could faintly hear her say_ let me in you guys_.

Stephanie grabbed my right arm, while Catarina took hold of my left, "You know what we want, half breed.!", they hissed at me in unison. I mentally groaned, only to_ me_, would this ever happen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sounding as alarmed as I could. Gabriel hissed at me.

I blanched, "You guys are weird! What do you _want_? I'm not a mind reader! Oooh, that would be so cool!".

Stephanie groaned, "She's just an ordinary human kid, Gabriel. Obviously innocent as well. Nothing special, maybe she's just unusuallly gifted with good looks. We'll never find me and Catarina's parents. Or _your's_ if we accuse every new orphan kid of being a vampire hybrid! It's hopeless! We're gonna be orphaned freaks for the rest of eternity!".

I perked up, "Eternity? That's forever! It's not so bad not knowing your parents though! At least you know they're either alive or dead. Mine were kidnapped and now I'm getting sent to America!".

The girls let go of me, Gabriel just looked at me suspiciously.

"What are you guys? From what I can tell, your really fast and too pretty to be normal.", I hate playing the stupid clueless person, mkae me feel stupid.

Catarina let her guard down too easily, "Aww! Well, from what my future new mom has told me, I'm a vampire human hybr-".

"CATARINA!" both Stephanie and Gabriel yelled at her.

I smirked, "You think your vampire humans? As if!". Gabriel and Stephanie stared at me, annoyed.

Gabriel puffed out his chest and said, "We are so _too,_ half vampires half human!".

Stephanie groaned and shook her head muttering, "My friends are idiots!".

We all ignored her, "Oh yeah?" I asked, "Prove it! Show me your _vampire_ _skills_!" I teased, laughing.

Catarina smirked at me, "Prepare to be amazed! Too bad we'll have to kill you after we show you. Guess you won't be seeing Charlie anytime soon. We can't risk the Volturi killing us, either".

I narrowed my eyes at her and resisted the urge to use Jane's gift on her.

I just smiled sweetly and batted my eyeslashes at Gabriel, "I'm waiting and you don't scare me one bit!".

Gabriel snarled at me and then ran full speed to the other side of the room and back. I just stood there, not really caring. I'll tell them _I'm_ a half breed, too.

After 5 runs, he stopped in fron of me with his hair slightly puffed out, "There. Maybe you didn't see, though. Since your _human_." he snarled.

I glared at him, "Your testing my patience! Wow, you ran real fast. So? Mmm... Catarina show me something else." I told her.

She just blinked and lifted up a chest full of toys, no sweat. Stephanie cried out a small whimper, "We're gonna be responsible for killing her you guys! Stop! Hit her! Knock her out or soemthing! Quick!" she said under her breath.

Just as I heard footsteps about a few feet from behind me, I jumped in the air and flipped backwards, snarling at Gabriel and Catarina, who looked surprised.

"Your not the only hybrids in the world, _kiddies_." I hissed, making my way to a tea set table and sitting down. "Charlotte and Peter are vampires also, yes?" I asked. They nodded, wide- eyed. I was gripping my pendant tightly, again.

Stephanie sighed and then gasped, "YOU KNOW THE VOLTURI? HOW?". .

I felt my eyes widen, "You tell me how you know about them first!" I challenged.

Leave it to Catarina to answer, "Well Charlotte and Peter told us about them. How they're vampire royalty and how they make rules for vampires to follow. We were supposed to go to a ball today, but for some reason it got canceled."

Tears gathered up in my eyes. _Mommy_. _Daddy_. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes with my wrists. I took in a shaky breath, "Yes. I heard about that.".

"Obviously, since your wearing their crest." Stephanie muttered.

I glared at her, "What did you say?".

She gulped, "N-Nothing." she stuttered.

"That's what I thought.", I muttered her way. I smoothed the skirt of my dress, it was ruined. All the effort Heidi and Jane did was all for nothing.

Catarina took a seat next to me and said, "You know. I have a strange feeling your not entirely human yourself, Isabella.".

"Call me Bella, please. To answer your doubts Cathy, may I call you Cathy? I'm calling you Cathy. No, I am not fully human, but I would like to explain once I meet Charlotte and Peter, if you don't mind.".

"No it's fine, Bella." Cathy smiled at me. Her twin was just staring at me, calculating my every movement. I rolled my eyes, "Something you want to ask, Stephanie?".

She blushed, "I was just wondering if you wanted to change clothes, that dress is really pretty, but I'm afraid it doesn't look exactly comfortable to wear to bed, which will be in a few hours, since it's already 8:12."

I sighed, "Your right, but I have no other clothing.".

"What are you talking about? You seem just about the perfect size to borrow some of my clothes, seeing as I am extremely... short." Stephanie muttered.

I laughed at her face, "Sure that would be great! Thank you, Stephanie." I praised her.

She giggled, "Come on! Lets go to our room. Oh! You'll have to share a bed with either Maggie", she looked disgusted, "Or Gabriel."

I thought about it for a little and turned to Gabriel, "You don't mind sharing? No offense, but I have a feeling Maggie isn't the nicest person around.".

He laughed and put a long arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his side, "Nope. She's as mean as they come. Don't worry, my bed is kind of big, there's plenty off room for us.".

Cathy then connected her arm with Stephanie's, "Yup, I can already tell we're all going to be the best of friends!" she squealed. We laugfhed at her antics.

As we walked through corridors, I asked them a quick question, "How old are you guys?".

Stephanie and Catrina answered together, "We barely turned 6 in August 29.".

Then Gabriel answered, "I'm 6, too. I look older though, which I personally think is awesome!" He fist bumped the air with his left air.

"How old are you, Bella?" Stephanie asked.

I blushed, "Well believe it or not I. Am. 5. My birthday is coming up soon on September 13, though!" I offered.

"Aww! So your our baby girl?" Gabriel teased.

Cathy laughed, "Shut up, you! Don't tease our little youngster!" she scolded him. Stephanie and I locked eyes, then we rolled them.

I groaned mentally when Maggie started walking next to Gabriel, she was quiet until she saw Stephanie stare at her, "What?" she snapped.

"What are you doing here?" Cathy asked, looking offended that someone yelled at her sister. I smirked, but kept looking straight forward.

"Whipe that grin off your face, you brat!" Maggie screeched. I looked at her and frowned, "Do you guys hear a sort of buzzing noise?".

Stephanie laughed, "Yeah! It's getting kind of annoying!".

Yet again the blonde decided to yell, "You take that back, _Stephanie_!".

We ignored her, suddenly we made a right and entered a room. It was plain. There were three bed. One was a twin, the rest were queen sized. The twin bed was real close to the door, while the other two were right next to each other, by the wall corners.

The sheets were light blue and the comforters were a light yellow. I sighed, I guess this is okay.

Stephanie noticed my discomfot, "Yeah, I know what your thinking: This is a dump, but it's all Rosario can afford. I know I was _not_ used to sleep in places like this.", she patted my back.

Cathy ran and jumped on the bed in the corner saying, "This is me and Steph's bed! That one," she pointed to the one next to her, "is you and Gabriel's! And obviously, the small bed is Maggie's." she rolled her eyes.

"Don't touch any of my stuff, in fact don't even _look_ at me or my stuff or you'll have to deal with me!", you could guess who that was, Maggie.

Gabriel took it upon himself to defend me, "_Please_! Like Bella would want to touch your things! I bet in her real house, she's treated like a princess."

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck. _If only they knew_.

Stephanie and Cathy gasped, "OH MY GOD! YOUR A PRINCESS?".

Maggie snorted and said, "You two really are stupid. If she was a real princess, she would be taken care of, not in _this_ place!".

All of them, except for Maggie of course, bowed to me and muttered, "Your highness.". I giggled, they were joking _that_ much I could tell.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, "Um when can I shower and get out of this dress?" I asked.

Stephanie perked up, "Hm right now, actually. DO you want someone to _bathe_ you or can you don it yourself?", she teased.

I huffed, "I'll take my own shower, thank you very much!". She giggled and went to a cabinet behind the door. She got out a clean looking baby pink towel, some shampoo with conditioner and soap. "Follow me, Bella." she mumbled, walking out the door.

I took my shower and was now wearing some warm dark purple pants and a light purple long sleeve shirt, I was still wearing my crest. Cathy was plaiting my hair.

"How did you learn to plait hair?" I asked her. Stephanie was taking her shower right now and Gabriel was reading a book about some kid called Pecy Jackoson.

Cathy thought for a little and then answered, "Well since _my _curly hair is so hard to manage, I can't really do anything with it, so I learned to do all kinda of braids and stuff.".

I smiled, she seemed like the kind of girl Renata and Chelsea would like: Ditzy at times, but really fun, creative and real nice.

Stephanie came in the door, her wet hair in a towel. She had three plates in her arms. She handed one plate to me, it was oatmeal with rasberries and blueberries.

"Thanks." I said. She handed another plate to Gabriel. She sat down and shared her bowl with Cathy.

Maggie said, "Finally!", as she stormed out a light green towel and shampoos with conditioners and soap in her arms.

I rolled my eyes, that Maggie is a drama queen. Why is she so mean?

An idea popped in my head, I laughed at it.

"What's so funny?" Gabriel asked, forgeting about his book.

Still laughing I answered him, "We are in _Italia_! You would think we'd ll be talking in _Italiano_.".

He chuckled then, "I was not born here. My governess just dumped me here a little over two years ago when I was 4. Originally, I'm from Australia.".

"Oh. No offense, but I just thought you were brought up by people who couldn't talk right.", I said shyly.

They all laughed, including me.

"No. No. No, Bella! Considering from _your_ accent, you were born and brought up here?" he asked, jumping on Stephanie and Cathy's bed, playing with his fingers.

I nodded, "All 5 years of my life. My parents made sure I learned English, Spanish, Russian and Italian just so I would have a better go in life. I think all they're efforts have been wasted, though." I mumbled.

Stephanie sighed, "Same here. Well not about the languages, but Catarina and I _do_ know how to speak French, seeing as we are from France. Such a wonderful place." she got a dreamy look in her shiny eyes.

"Yes, it was beautiful. Until our Grandmother passed away. I'm not even sure if she _was_ our grandmother, though. She had _blonde_ hair and _blue_ eyes. The rest of our family did, too. Aunt Ingrid and Uncle Jimson both had _blue_ eyes and _blonde_ hair. Not _green_ eyes or even _brown_ hair! No pictures of our parents were ever shown to us. I'm pretty sure we were adopted." Catarina concluded, her eyes looking down sadly.

"Sit down, Stephanie!" Gabriel called to her, making her blush. Ahh, so she has a crush on him.

"Umm... N-No. I'm fine." she answered him, blushing red as a tomato. I giggled along with Cathy. She was in on the secret, too then.

There was a knock on the door adn in came Charlotte and Rosario came in. Rosy was holding a phone.

She sat at the edge of the bed slowly, "Isabella. Charlotte and I contacted Charlie. Sweetie, did your parents ever tell him he had a grandaughter? ".

I shook my head, "No, I don't remember Mommy talking a lot about him. She would always get sad and cry. Can I talk to him?" I asked her, sweetly.

She nodded, "Take as long aas you need.", she said extending the phone out to me.

I gripped it tightly and said, "Hello, Charlie.".

Heavy breathing was on the other end of the phone and he stuttered, "I-Is... A-Are... Isabella?".

I giggled, "Yes sir. Um I know this is really out of the blue, but I'm your grandaughter.".

He laughed, "I knew that part sweetheart. Would you mind telling me the name of your mother, please?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure! Her name was Athenodora Swan.". Silence was on the other end of the phone. I started to get worried, "Charlie? Hello? Grandpa?".

He composed himself and answered, "Y-Yes. I guess you _are_ my grandaughter, Isabella. May I speak to the head mistress again please?".

I sighed, "Yeah, sure. Umm have a nice day Charlie.".

"Oh, I think my day can go nowhere, but up now. I'll see you soom sweet pea!" he chuckled.

"Well, _Ciao_, Grandpa." I breathed into the phone.

"See you soon!" he blurted.

I looked at Rosario, "He wants to talk to you, miss.". I held out the phone for her to take.

She grabbed it, smiling at me, "Thank you, Isabella. Aaa, children as soon as Maggie comes inside from her shower, go to bed please.". We all nodded. She got up and stood next to Charlotte by the door calling, "Goodnight." behind her back as she shut the door.

I yawned, "I'm pretty tired actually. Where do I put away my bowl?". Stephanie took it from me, along with Gabriel's and dashed out the door.

I gave Cathy and Gabe a questioning look.

They just shrugged, "She usually takes care of us. Steph helps a lot around here, too. She'll feed the little kids and get them cleaned and the whol sha bang.", Gabriel offered.

I nodded, "Like a big sister, to all of the kids. I wonder how they'll cope when you guys leave.".

"Hmm, well she'll be missed, I know that!" Cathy exclaimed, "I'm proud of her though. She puts a lot of people before herself and it's unusual for her to _ever _not be on guard with everyone. That's why she was so unsure of you earlier and now look at us! We're already the best of friends!".

We were quiet then. I yawned again and as Cathy finished my hair I jumped to my new bed. It was suprisingly soft and bouncy. I got under the covers and just as Stephanie and Maggie came through the door, I muttered "Goodnight.".

I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought of living in Forks with my real grandfather.

* * *

**Ahhh! So I updated! it's over 5,000 words, so I expect a great deal of reviews! How did you guys like this chapter?**

**Was it confusing? **

**I thought it was confusing, I kept changing my mind last minute, but this is what I'm left with & it's adequite. /:**

**Did I spell that right? ADEQUITE? Hmm... Did I get the _Italian_ words right? **

**Sorry for the errors! I have no beta so this is a good as this'll get!(:**

**Favorite, Subscribe, & or Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Who Are These Creatures?

**You guys are amazing! Thank you for reviewing! You have my heart-shaped digital cookie!**

**Here's an update for ya'll. Man, seriously it's 4:46 A.M. Pacific Coast Time, cause I live in California(:**

**It''s scary though with the Andreas/Andres...? Fault, I feel like a humungous earthquake will happe in 2010 :O**

**Enough of that though... I'll probably finish this chapter at like 9:00 A.M. I can't sleep at ALL, so you should thank my tireless mind for this chapter!**

Bella's P.O.V. (_Time Skip: 2 Weeks)_

I _finally_, got to meet Charlotte & Peter along with the rest of the kids a bit better. As for my little blonde friend, she's an _aquaintance_ really, she's been kind of nice, mainly ignoring the whole world, though.

Said blonde person is being adopted by some vampires called Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Other's called Esme and Carlisle are adopting my guy friend, too. Seriously though, _Carlisle_? That is such a weird old name... So is _Cauis_ like my dad... nevermind. Hopefully, I get to see them... well Gabriel, mostly.

Over the past week, specially, he's been acting like an older brother to me. I told him about having a mate already, I didn't say _specifically _who or from which _coven_, but It thought I should let him know.

What surprised me was that he said he knew his mate already, too. Apparently, Stephanie is his mate, or so he _thinks, _he said he doesn't want to tell her because of Catarina.

It went a little like this...

_*Flashback*_

_Gabriel was rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Well, Stephanie is my mate. I just don't want to tell her because we're not ready, I'm only six, Bella. __Another reason is because I think Catarina likes me. Knowing Stephanie, she'll stay as far away from me as possible and try to get me to go out with Catarina, just for her sister's happines. __It's so weird, Bells. I'm only six and I'm thinking like an eighteen year old! __I don't like this, it's just something I can't ignore! Bella, Stephanie is the prettiest person I have ever met! What should I do?" he looked panicked. The thought of having a mate already scared him._

_Staring at him with wide eyes, I replied, "Just wait ten years, Gabe. I'll bet you that by then, Catarina's crush will over! Be her best friend, Gabriel and I'm talking about Stephanie. When the time is right, you'll both start to get strogner feelings for each other and she won't be able to stay away."_

_He nodded and suddenly gave me a bear hug, "Thanks. You know what? I am going to do that. It's inevitable for us to be together in the end."_

_He got up and hugged me, while I thought to myself,_**_ I just hope _my**_** guy gets his stuff together, or else I'm going to have to save him myself.**_

_*End Flashback*_

Charlie and I have spoken a few times, too. He also told me that I have an aunt. She's a Cullen. I'm not sure what her _first _name is, but he said she ws married.

Somehow Charlotte convinced him to let me go on this road trip.

I do _not_ appreciate the offer.

We had been on a stupid plane for a freaking day or more and then we landed in Oregon. It would've been easier to stop in Washington, but no.

I get informed that I'm going to be stuck on a car for a week, for never ending _hours._

A_pparently_, Charlotte and Peter want to have a _road trip_ to this place called Forks! I still can't believe Charlie even _agreed_! That's so not fair!

"C'mon Bella! We're close to my parent's cabin! It'll be fun!" Cathy whined, pulling me from the car into the cabin. It was pretty, very woodsy.

_Obviously it would be _woodsy___, Bella, they're vampires _and_ they are turning into vegies soon_!

Hmm... I think I just talked to myself in my mind? Wow that's a first? Oh gosh... this is weird.

Stephanie's scream of "BELLA!", brought my attention back to her.

I rolled my eyes, "What Stephanie Camille?"

"Oooh! First _and_ middle name." Gabriel cooed, laughing in my direction. I jumped on him, causing us to tumble to the ground.

I had him pinned to the cold, wet pavement, "What were you laughing at Gabriel George Soon-To-Be-Cullen?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone.

He shivered as his ear got surrounded by snow, "It's cold down here, Bells! How can you even pin me to the ground! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a trained professional fighter." he whined.

I kiss him on the cheek and helped him up, "What. Ever." I mumbled "Your just jealous."

"Children, no fighting. Children, no fighting." Peter chanted.

Catarina groaned, "Dad, please tell me you did _not_ just pretend to be Dora the Explorer!"

Stephanie jumped on Peter's back "I know, Dad! It's embarassing! Our friends are right there!" she pointed to Gabriel and I.

I laughed and hid behind Charlotte. She side-stepped "Oh no, your not going to be using me a a hide-out, Bella!" she said, playfully.

Pouting at her, I nodded my head.

"I'm thirsty." Catarina said, as her stomach growled loud enough for us to hear. Peter and Charlotte shared a look, "Well, Gabe, Steph, Cat, Maggie?" They all gave her a questioning look.

"What is it, Mom?" Stephanie wondered.

"Peter and I are going to start feeding you guys human food. Maybe you can drink blood once your adults." Charlotte looked each of them in the eyes.

Maggie looked outraged, "Are you serious, Charlotte? You get us accustomed to drinking human blood, then change us to animal blood and _now_, we're expected to tolerate human food in our systems?"

Stephanie took that as her chance to intervene, "It might be hard, what if we reject the food?"

Peter smiled at her and said, "That's why you start now."

"Can we have just _one last_ hunting session? Please!" Catarina pouted at her parents, looking lik an ultimate angel.

"Yeah." Gabriel and Maggie said, in unison. Stephanie just nodded shyly.

"Human or animal?" Peter asked, looking excited.

"I want human!" Stephanie and Catarina said together.

Maggie groaned, "Any kind is fine with me." Gabriel just nodded, staring at Stephanie.

She caught his gaze and looked away, blushing.

"What do you say, Bella? Human or animal blood?" Charlotte asked me. I frowned, blood is nasty.

"Honestly, I don't like blood. My parents fed me human food and rarely fed me any blood, except for special occasions like Christmas." I told her honesltly.

All of them stared at me, I can out an unsure chuckle. All of their eyes were black or just very dark.

"We can't leave you alone, though sweetheart." Peter said, ending the akwardness of silence.

I shook my head, "Sure you can! I'm really tired anyway. I can order some pizza, I've been craving sice Italy." I replied.

"Okay, we'll order it and when the pizza kid comes we'll go hunting." Charlotte offered.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, basically. You guys have fun, though."

"Alrighty then. Lets go inside, it's getting cold." Charlotte mumbled. SAhe didn't seem to like the idea of leaving me alone, but it's no big deal.

An hour and a half later, I was watching television in the guest room, eating my ham and pinnapple pizza, drinking a gatorade.

There was a knock on the door and I froze. Who could that be? Peter and Charlotte don't have cell phone ans I doubt they'd be finished hunting _this _soon.

The knocking got louder and I got scared. I turned off the television and crawled under the queen sized bed, with the box of pizza and gatorade.

A loud slam echoed throughout the house. Did the just knock down the door?

Footsteps were slamming on the flor loudly. My heartrate picked up.

I heard the guest room door get opened. Someone jumped on the bed adn threw their shoes onto the floor.

Wincing, I held my breath. The television got turned on and then some high heels clicked into the room.

They laughed and the woman soon toook off her heels and jumped off the bed, too. The man got up and turned off the lights.

Then, he made a joke or something, I wasn't really paying attention, and the woman burst out into girlish giggles.

Oh man, _S.O.S._ Peter and Charlotte better hurry up. These people could be rapists or serial killers!

Ahhh! Are they jumping on the bed? What are they doing up there!

* * *

**Ehh, really short. Doesn't really make sense does it? I'm a horrible writer O: You know when authors make everything TOO detailed & it sounds like this:**

Monica and George are dating. Geaorge is my cousin, who is going to UCLA, this summer. When we were small, we'd make mud pies. Monica is a bitch with fake blonde hair and plastic boobs. **Yeah, I hate that.**

OR

I can't believe he cheated on me.

"Really? I can't believe he did that to me!"

**When people write out thoughts and then make them into a sentence, it annoys me /: Hopefully my stories aren'ts like that!(:**

**I haven't updated in such a looong time, but here it is!(:**


	6. REWRITING THIS PIECE OF CRAP

**Alrighty, Readers who probably hate me for not updating in the longest time EVERRRRR! **

**I have an announcement;**

**I WILL BE REWRITING THIS STORY!**

**I WILL BE REWRITING THIS STORY!**

**I WILL BE REWRITING THIS STORY! **

**I WILL BE REWRITING THIS STORY!**

**It's a MONSTORSITY! It's a SHAME! It's EMBARASSMENT!**

**This story sucks, you guys -.-**

**New Chapters Will Be Posted Up AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, I _promise_!(:**

**APOLOGIES TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS! D':**

**I'm almost POSITIVE you killed at LEAST one hundred brain cells:/**


	7. Not a Legit Chapter

Hello everyone, I haven't put up any new chapters for any of my stories and it's been two years and I am not motivated for doing this anymore. I tried it out for a year and everything was going really well and now, I just don't want to continue. I know a few of you out there enjoyed what I had written so far, but that was in the past.

Hahaha, I feel like such a loser! I reread my chapters and ouch. Major heartburn. It's like, "Did I really write that? It's horrible!" A lot of embarrassment on my part.

I've grown older and I feel as though I can't be on this website most of the time like I used to be, school has to be my number one priority and it has been for a while now.

Anyways, I might (and this is a very slim _might_) keep a story or two, to myself and continue it, but I just wouldn't know what to do, so.. Even though it pains me to say this; Would anyone like to adopt any of my stories? Or if you want to take my plot and change it all up into something completely different, be my guest! The only request I have is to give me heads-up and not hijack my stories, please!

... Actually, that might have already happened. This community is too huge for something like that to _not_ happen. Well, fuck.

I'd still appreciate if anyone send me a message me or a review, I really don't care which you chose, so long as you contact me and I'll decide whether you're worthy or not (just kidding) of inheriting (what I considered) the masterpieces of my early adulthood and late childhood.

Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry for wasting your time, if you were hoping for an updated chapter. Yeah, once again, sorry!


End file.
